


Perplexing Perpetrator

by yanderekirklandchan



Series: Smol Gay Circus Babies (Drabbles) [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: And Phillip Is Immature, Crack-fic Kinda, Implied spanking, M/M, Phillip Just Wants Phin's attention, Phillip Totally Isn't Drunk, Phineas Is So Done, When Barnum Is Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: Phineas is being serious and anxious, he's not the only one who's acting uncharacteristically though.





	Perplexing Perpetrator

Phillip was usually the calm one, the serious one, the soul sense of reason when everyone around him appeared to be living in a fantasy. But sometimes, he just couldn't help himself, especially when Phineas had that rare serious face on. How was he supposed to resist?

Phillip giggled softly to himself, spying on his boyfriend from behind the bar table. Maybe he was a liiittlllee bit drunk. Just a little. All he knew was that he was going to do something that would either annoy or cheer up Phineas, frankly he didn't know or care which. But what? that was the question.

Phillip smiled deviously(drunkly) as an idea formed in his head.  
*******  
Phineas was sitting at the bar, although, unlike his companions, he wasn't drinking. He was too anxious about the rich, important, upper class family that had booked tickets to come and see the show tomorrow. Would they hate it and spread the word that it's bad? Would he somehow manage to mess it up and humiliate the entire circus? Would he get once again intoxicated with the lust for social image and wealth?

He was shockingly wrenched from his spiralling thoughts when there was a shuffling sound followed by a splash and a giggling as a cold, sticky wetness covered his groin. He stared, taken aback momentarily, until a squealing and footfalls had him looking up to see a drunk looking Phillip running quickly away with an empty bottle of some sort of alcohol.

Phineas drew two and two together and quickly ran after the perpetrator who, once realising he was being followed, yelped and attempted to pick up pace.  
*******  
A while later, Phillip lay in bed curled beside his boyfriend, with a sore, red bottom and well-kissed lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk?


End file.
